warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosskit (TC)
|namest = Kit: |namesl = Mosskit |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl = Oakheart Bluestar Stonefur Mistystar |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Sign of the Moon }} Mosskit is a sleek-furred white she-cat with pale gray patchesRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 485 and bright blue eyes.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 500 History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise : Mosskit is not seen, but her siblings are seen arriving in the RiverClan camp safely, are are nursed by Graypool, who had just recently lost her kits. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Mosskit is born during leaf-bare to Bluefur of ThunderClan and Oakheart of RiverClan, although many cats think Thrushpelt, a ThunderClan warrior, is her father. When they lived in ThunderClan, Mosskit was often seen playing with her littermates, Mistykit and Stonekit. Runningkit and Mousekit are seen flicking snow lumps at them, and pretending to be innocent when they complain about it. Mosskit wakes up Smallear from a nap despite Bluefur's warning. :Later, along with her siblings, Mosskit is brought by her mother away from ThunderClan territory toward RiverClan to be raised by her father, Oakheart. At first, Bluefur lets her kits think it is all a game, but the weather worsens and they become endangered. In a desperate attempt to keep her kits warm, Bluefur makes holes in the snow on the way to the RiverClan border. Mosskit is seen mostly tired and walking slower. When Stonekit complains of being tired, Bluefur settles into one of the holes she had made. Mosskit is noted to be the first kit to fall asleep. When Bluefur tries to wake Mosskit up, she doesn't respond. In her desperate attempt to wake her, Bluefur is told by Snowfur, Bluestar's deceased sister, "that it was Mosskit's time". She refuses to believe it, but sees Mosskit with Snowfur talking to her with excitement. :Bluefur has no choice but to take her remaining two kits to the RiverClan border. :After she has given away the kits, she comes back and buries Mosskit. Bluefur says that she couldn't leave her dead daughter there for foxes to take. :When Bluefur travels to the Moonstone when she is about to become the Clan leader, Mosskit gives her mother one of her nine lives. She gives Bluefur a life for the gift of trust. When Bluestar apologizes for her death, Mosskit replies that she understands and misses her. In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Mosskit is mentioned when Bluestar tells Fireheart about her three kits. Fireheart is shocked to hear that there were three kits, and incorrectly Bluestar says "He died with me by the river". This is incorrect because Mosskit is stated as a she-cat, and also that Mosskit died in a snow-hole by Sunningrocks when Bluefur is bringing the kits to Oakheart. In the Omen of the Star Series ''Sign of the Moon :Mosskit is seen with Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Snowfur in StarClan by Jayfeather. She is frolicking around Snowfur's paws. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Mosskit is the kit of Oakheart of RiverClan and Bluefur of ThunderClan, therefore making her half-Clan. Mosskit has two siblings, Stonekit and Mistykit. Bluefur gives her three kits to Oakheart for him to raise in RiverClan, so that she can become deputy instead of the ambitious and violent warrior Thistleclaw. Mosskit dies in the snow during the trip to RiverClan, and never makes it out of the territory, where her siblings live on to become Stonefur and Mistystar. Bluestar's dead sister, Snowfur, leads Mosskit to StarClan, and cares for her, feeling very protective of her niece. Once again, Mosskit is described as a tom, instead of a she-cat, as she is verified to be in Bluestar's Prophecy. Cats of the Clans :She, along with two other kits, Adderkit and Blossomkit, meet the ancient cat Rock, who tells them stories about many different Clan cats. She sticks up for her own Clan, ThunderClan, and learns more about the Clan she would have joined, RiverClan, during the different stories he tells. Trivia *In Secrets of the Clans, Mosskit is accidentally mentioned as a dark gray tom with green eyes.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78 Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Father: :Oakheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Brother: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Sister: :Mistystar: Grandmothers: :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Rainflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 18-19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Uncle: :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Aunt: :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great Uncle: :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Nieces and Nephews: :Reedwhisker:Reavealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unknown Kits of Mistystar's: Status Unknown Cousins: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 326 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 120 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Sorreltail: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Cherrykit: :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting Member :Stormfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 221 LIving as of Sign of the Moon. Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters